


Stroking his way to centuries

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF, Sexy Zone, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch makes some handy runs for his grade cricket limited overs game





	1. Chapter 1

Seb Gotch strode onto the oval at Melbourne Cricket club, dumping his bag with the rest of the boys' kits and dipping a hand into his pocket for a quick caress of her bra. 

The shield season was taking a break and the big bash hadn't started yet so he was with his grade cricket team, hoping to score some runs.

He sauntered over to the group, already stretching in a loose circle around Nuggsy, listening to him rattle off some tale about last night.

Seb smiled smugly as he sat on the ground, stretching out his muscles. He already felt loosened, thinking about the passionate workout he'd had in Tania's bed that morning.

"Okay, mate, what's up? You haven't stopped smiling since you joined us," one of the boys said, breaking Seb out of his reverie as he realised they were all staring at him.

"What?" Seb asked, and then when he realised they were patiently waiting for an explanation, "Oh. Well, last night was interesting."

Seb rattled off the story that he'd rehearsed on the walk here from Tania's. Luckily it was all true, unlike the stories in his earlier years, made up to seem cooler and endear himself to the boys.

"Seriously?" Nuggsy said, eyebrows lifted incredulously.

Seb tugged the bra out of his pocket. "I took this as I left," he said, smiling sheepishly.

The boy next to him took the bra, stroking its silkiness, and feeling the cups, judging how big the breasts would be. 

"I think you've got a good one here," the boy said, confirming the size of the bra to be of a decent size.

"Is she the one?" Another boy asked, gleefully.

"I think so," Seb said, smiling softly.

Seb saw their coach coming over so he grabbed the bra back and quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

When they'd done their stretches, they walked over to their kits to get ready for the game. Seb was opening the batting so he started putting his pads on. 

A younger boy sidled up next to him and said, "you're my hero."

Seb smiled at the kid. He'd always wanted to be someone's hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Seb caressed the ball through the fielders just like he'd caressed Tania's breasts last night.

He was on 11*, feeling his way into the game just as he'd felt his way into... Oh man, cricket is a very sensual game, he mused, trying to stay focused on the next ball.

It was a juicy half volley, and he drove it hard into the covers just like he'd driven his penis into his lady last night. 

He thought of her gentle strokes along his body, as he stroked the ball in the gaps, making his way to a steady half century.

On 49*, he smacked one over the bowler's head for six. It was exquisite timing just like he'd been told in bed last night.

Underneath his box, he felt hard and hoped it wasn't noticeable as he waddled up the pitch to chat to his batting partner.

"Good pitch to bat on, hey," Seb said, leaning on his bat.

"Yeah," his partner replied, a man of few words.

They spent the next few overs making quick singles, and came together again a few overs later, Seb trying to catch his breath from all the running they'd done. He wished he'd gotten more sleep last night, but then dismissed the thought. No way would he give up licking his woman's breasts all night for a good night's sleep.

After the 50 overs, Seb walked off the ground gingerly but pleased, having made 112* for their total of 307. He peeled off his whites in the change rooms and had a quick shower, rubbing the hard length of him under the cold water. 

He didn't let himself think about Tania as he put his short sleeve top back on, stretched his hands into the wicket keeping gloves and adjusted the floppy hat on his head, making his way out to the middle with the rest of his team, ready to defend their total.


	3. Chapter 3

The guy at 2nd slip looked Seb up and down in his village wicketkeeping attire as they waited for the ball to get back to the bowler. "Mate, are you sure you got laid last night?" 2nd slip said, shaking his head.

Seb laughed and adjusted his gloves. "I really struck it lucky, hey," he replied, modestly.

"Sure did," 1st slip snorted. "So, what's she like? When do we get to meet her?"

"Well, she's older for starters," Seb said, "And she's got two lovely kids who adore me like a god."

The slips cordon all "awww'd" at that, but no one had time to reply because the bowler was ready at the top of his mark. He steamed in and bowled the ball which was left by the batter and whizzed straight into Seb's gloves. Seb tossed the ball to the captain at third slip.

"So, a cougar, huh?" 1st slip muttered.

"Yeah," Seb said, shrugging, "I find older girls are more mature. More likely to have a bed frame."

"That's true," the captain at 3rd slip said.

The bowler was at the top of his mark and steamed in. This time, the ball swung in and knocked middle stump out of the ground.

"Yewwwww!!!" the boys all yelled, coming together to celebrate and pat each other on the back.

When they were standing in their huddle, chatting and laughing, the 12th man pointing to Seb's bare forearms. "You want some sunscreen for that?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, good idea!" Seb replied, enthusiastically, "You got any?"

The 12th man pulled out a tube of SPF 50+ and poured a bit on Seb's arms and started smoothing it into his skin.

"Tania's probably sick of rubbing aloe vera on my arms every time I see her," Seb joked to the kid who was diligently rubbing the sunscreen in.

"Tania?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, my... uh... umm.. girlfriend," Seb answered, unsure. What was his relationship with Tania? All they did was have sex, not even regularly because of her husband still around. 

"Oh cool," the kid said. He finished rubbing in the white goop and stood back. "There you go."

"Thank you," Seb said, sincerely, and he walked back to his position with the rest of the slips cordon.

The rest of the game, all Seb could think about was Tania and what exactly they were doing together. An affair? His lover on the down low? 

He took a few catches and they ended up bowling the team out for 98, but as Seb stripped off his cricket gear, showered and put on his civilian clothes, he knew the next time he saw her that they need to have a relationship talk. Maybe he could invite her to brunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Tania arrived at the cafe for lunch, her wide brimmed hat pulled low over her face and dark sunglasses over her eyes. She looked all around her, anxious, and calmed a bit when she saw Seb approaching, hands in pockets, hair blowing in the breeze, as he sauntered down the street.

"Hello, you," he said, grinning at her and stood on his tip toes to peck her on the cheek.

Tania pushed him down and shook her head. "Let's just go inside, shall we?" she said, and turned on her heel, leading him in.

They were seated at a back table, a comfortable 1.5 metres from anyone else. Seb perused the menu thoughtfully and carefully.

"Hey, did you take my g-string the other night?" she asked, almost abruptly.

Seb glanced up, surprised. "Oh, yeah," Seb said, shrugging, "I needed it for show and tell in the stretching circle before cricket games."

Tania shook her head. "What?" she said.

"It's tradition," Seb said, shrugging again. He went back to perusing the menu. "The smashed avo looks good."

They ordered their meals and made small talk about not much throughout the lunch. Tania told him about her boys and what they were up to, even discussing her husband lovingly. Seb was even more confused about what he was to her. Were they dating? Or was she still madly in love with Nathan?

After lunch, they headed out of the cafe, Tania making sure her face was mostly covered by the hat, sunglasses and her gorgeous blonde hair.

Seb grabbed her hand as they walked along, which she didn't mind, it was just like she was out walking with a small child.

They passed a homeless man on the street, asking for loose change. Seb fished out his wallet and pulled out two twenties. He locked eyes with Tania and with a self-satisfied smile, he dropped the money in the homeless man's hat.

"Am I meant to be impressed?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"You should be," Seb replied.

Tania shook her head, bewildered.

They kept walking and when they passed by a back alley between two restaurants, Tania grabbed Seb by his arm and dragged him down the alley. She came to a stop behind a large dumpster, blocked from street view, and bent down to kiss him passionately.

  
She lifted him up and braced his small frame against the wall, while he wrapped his legs around her waist, both of them kissing wildly and passionately the whole time.

"I want you so bad," Tania breathed in his ear, and they collapsed on the ground, her straddling his body.

Seb obliged her request and trailed kisses down her neck, all the way to her low cut dress. Gradually, he pulled the dress down, trailing kisses all over her breasts as he unclasped the bra. He loved her breasts, they were firm but also soft, and he licked her nipples as she moaned in pleasure against him.

They both froze when they heard footsteps coming down the alley, Seb's head between Tania's breasts, his heart beating so rapidly that he was afraid the strangers would notice.

"Just a couple of lovesick teenagers," one of them said, and their footsteps eventually faded away.

Seb resumed his kissing with a wild passion, his hands through her hair while her fingers undid his belt buckle and slid his jeans down to his ankles. Her hand went under his boxers, and he moaned against her breast.

He helped pull her dress down and Seb's fingers expertly untied her g-string, tossing it to the side, and he pulled his boxers down.

Tania reached into Seb's jeans pocket where he always kept a condom for their impromptu love making, and she put it on him. He slid into her, both of them panting and delirious with pleasure, and he kissed her mouth with fervour.

After a few more minutes, when Seb was locked in a passionate kiss with one of her breasts, she pulled out and away.

"I have to go," she breathed, pulling on her dress. "Pick the boys up from school."

Seb lay on the ground, and slowly pulled his boxers back on, just staring at her beautiful face in a daze.

She stood up, all dressed, and looked down at him. "Until next time?" she said, smiling.

"Until next time," he agreed. A thought occurred to him and he grabbed her bra and g-string from where they'd been tossed, and handed them up to her. "You need these?"

Tania shrugged. "You have them," she said, "for your sharing circle."

"It's a stretching circle," Seb said, but Tania was already making her way out of the alley.

Seb lay in the alley for a few minutes longer, tired but happy, stroking her bra and g-string in his hands. Whatever they were, whatever label they called themselves, it didn't matter. It was just simply amazing.


End file.
